eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Européennes
|year=1986 |position=17th |points=33 |previous=Femme dans ses rêves aussi |next=Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche }} Européennes was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by Cocktail Chic. The song is about the benefits of living in Europe, and finding the things they love throughout the continent. It was performed 3rd on the night following Yugoslavia and preceding host country Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 33 points. Lyrics French= On a l'cœur évasion Quand y'a plus d'soleil dans la maison Envie de s'envoler Quelques heures d'avion pour tout changer Amsterdam, Copenhague ou Capri C'est super pour faire mille folies On est Européennes Et les choses qu'on aime On les trouve ici, de Londres à Paris Même si la musique est branchée En direct de Radio L.A. Européennes, et nous, quand on aime C'est l'amour français, un peu libéré Le vieux continent, ça nous plaît Sur fond de musique USA On a tous dans le cœur Une chanson qui parle d'Été indien Des affiches en couleur De couchers de soleil africains On préfère le sourire de l'Italie L'Angleterre, Boy George et Lady Di On est Européennes Et les choses qu'on aime On les trouve ici, de Londres à Paris Même si la musique est branchée En direct de Radio L.A. Européennes, et nous, quand on aime C'est l'amour français, un peu libéré Le vieux continent, ça nous plaît Sur fond de musique USA Hé... On est toutes Européennes Et les choses qu'on aime On les trouve ici, de Londres à Paris Il fait beau en Californie Mais Saint-Tropez est bien aussi Européennes |-| Translation= We feel like going away When there's no more sunshine in the house We want to take off A few hours in a plane to change everything Amsterdam, Copenhagen or Capri It's super to do a thousand foolish things We're European girls And the things we love We find them here, from London to Paris Even if the music is connected Live from Radio L.A. European girls, and when we love someone It's the French love, a bit liberated We like the old continent With background music USA We all have in our hearts A song about Indian summer Colour posters Of African sunsets We prefer the smile of Italy England, Boy George and Lady Di We're European girls And the things we love We find them here, from London to Paris Even if the music is connected Live from Radio L.A. European girls, and when we love someone It's the French love, a bit liberated We like the old continent With background music USA Hey... We're all European girls And the things we love We find them here, from London to Paris The weather is nice in California But Saint-Tropez is also good European girls Trivia *Boy George (1961—) - British singer, musician, and disc jockey who gained a large degree of fame with his group Culture Club in the 1980s. *Capri - island off the coast of Italy, in the Bay of Naples. *Saint-Tropez - commune in southern France, located on the French Riviera. *Lady Di (1961–1997) - Diana, Princess of Wales, one of the world's most iconic celebrities. *Indian summer - a period of sunny, warm weather in autumn. Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision